


My Little Micoo

by Tidalbells3146 (orphan_account)



Series: Adventures of Little Ones [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Child!Michael, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tidalbells3146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Little Micoo and his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Micoo

"Michael? Where are you my little Micool? It's bathtime."

Gavin smiled as he ventured into the living room to look for the fiery five year old that he and his partner, Daniel Gruchy, had adopted. He saw Dan sitting on the couch and the other Brit smiled and his dark eyes ventured to the window curtains where a pair of tiny feet were poking out from under them. Gavin smiled and wandered over to Dan and kissed him gently.

"Hey, B?" Gavin questioned. "Have you seen Michael?"

"I think was hiding in here somewhere," replied Dan with a smile

"Well, I guess I'll just have to find him. Help me?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, you are such a pleb..."

Gavin first opened a nearby chest of drawers and searched through each one, even though it was ridiculous that Michael would be in there.

"I think Michael would be too big to hid in those small drawers," stated Dan as he flipped through the telly channels.

"You are right, Dan," Gavin agreed with a nod of his head. "He's my little Micoo, but I don't think he's that little."

Gavin then checked the couch cushions, forcing Dan to get up, much to the brunette's displeasure. Gavin just snickered and Dan rolled his eyes.

"Looks like he's not there either, luv," observed Dan.

"I guess not." Gavin paused and then smiled. "Looks like little Micoo ran away. Guess we'll just have to give his Fluttershy plushy to that little girl next door."

"That's low, Gav..." muttered Dan as there was a shocked gasp from behind the curtains.

"No! Don'!"

A small, chubby faced child with a head of red curls came darting out of the curtains and grabbed Gavin's right pants leg. Gavin merely chuckled at the panicked look in Michael's  
deep brown eyes.

"There you are, Micoo! I thought you ran away."

"I didn' run away! Please don' give Fluttuhshy away!"

Gavin chuckled and picked Michael up, snuggling close to him. Michael buried his face in Gavin's neck.

"You can keep Fluttershy, Michael. I was only playing with you."

"Tha's mean, Gabbin. You's a meanie-head..."

"I'm sorry, my little Micoo..."

Gavin kissed Michael's forehead and the little one yawned. Gavin smiled and then looked to Dan who was watching the two fondly.

"It seem Michael is tired," Dan observed.

"M'not tired..." came Michael's rebuttal.

"Your not?" Gavin asked. "It's eight in the evenin', my boi."

"M'not tired," repeated Michael.

"Well, let's get you bathed and we'll see how you feel after that, okay?"

Gavin carried Michael up the stairs to the bathwater waiting for him. He carefully bathed the boy before putting him in a blue onesie with the Pokemon logo all over it. Michael cuddled close to the blonde Brit, yawning again. Gavin smiled and headed to Michael's room. Michael was asleep in his arms by the time Gavin got to the child's room and Dan was waiting on them.. Gavin gently laid Michael down on the bed and Dan tucked him in, kissing Michael on the forehead. Gavin did the same before turning on the MLP nightlight and making sure Michael's Fluttershy plush was with him in bed. The two men left the room and Gavin shut the door until it was only cracked. Dan pulled Gavin into his arms and kissed him gently.

"This was you best decision ever."

"He's our little Michael."


End file.
